Where do Elfies Come From?
by shinelrond
Summary: Arwen is on a little quest to find out where she came from but the adults aren't being very helpful....


"Ada, where did I come from?"  
  
"What do you mean child?"  
  
"Where did Elladan and Elrohir come from?" Elrond was suddenly struck by what she was asking and a nervous look came over his face.  
  
"Umm, well, you see…you see, little one, there's a…a giant eagle, yes, a giant eagle named Gwaihir and he…no, Elves, married elves mind you, they, um, ask, yes! They ask Gwaihir to bring them a child!" Arwen looked at him curiously then her brows knitted together.  
  
"But where does Gwahi get the babby elves?" Elrond looked panicked and picked up his pace.  
  
"You know, why do you not go and…ask…your uncle Glorfindel!" Arwen looked even more confused as her father shuffled her off.  
  
"But ada-."  
  
"Go, go now." She shuffled away from her father who looked extremely relieved for some reason.  
  
  
  
"Uncie Glorfie," Glorfindel winced at both the title and the name, "Where do elves come from?" He stopped and considered the child.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen fidgeted at the adults stupidity.  
  
"I did not just pop from thin air, where did I come from?," Glorfindel froze, "Ada says that a big eagle Gwahi thingy brings baby elves to married elves when they ask him to but Ada still didn't say where they really come from." Glorfindel looked around in a panic.  
  
"Stupid Half-elven."  
  
Arwen looked up in confusion at the blond elf. "What does daddy being half human have to do with this? Do humans come from different places? Do they have a Gwahi thingy too? Did each Gwahi thingy bring a half of daddy to middle earth and put him together when they got here?"  
  
"No…there…is a, umm, a…giant patch! Where…the, elves are born! In the Blessed realm and then…one of the Valar brings the elves over, the, uh…baby Valar."  
  
Arwen eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"But Ada said that a Gwahi thingy was part of it, is it the Gwahi Valar?"  
  
Glorfindel swallowed hard, pulled at his collar and cursed his friend once more. "Umm, this is probably the sort of thing that you should speak with your mother about, now go find her little one."  
  
Arwen looked grumpy as she was pushed off again and Glorfindel walked quickly from her presence. With a loud 'Humpf' She stalked off to find her mother.  
  
  
  
"Nana, where do elves come from?" Arwen said as she tugged on her mother's dress impatiently. Celebrian, being a tad more perceptive than her husband and his friend, looked down in shock at her youngest child.  
  
"What brings for this question?"  
  
"I do not know where I come from."  
  
Celebrian smiled as she placed a hand on her daughters head. "You come from your father and I."  
  
Arwen's face mangled in even more confusion. "But Ada said that a Gwahi thingy brings baby elves to elves and then uncie Glorfie said that there's a patch where baby elves come from and then the baby Valar brings them to the elves but that doesn't make any sense. Are you and Ada the baby Valar? Or are you the baby Valar and Ada's the Gwahir thingy?"  
  
Celebrian adopted her daughter's confused look. "Arwen, never again listen to your father or uncle."  
  
Arwen looked happy at this. "OK! But whata bout where I come from?"  
  
"Well, you see, when two elves love each other very much-."  
  
"Like Elrohir and Elladan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Like uncle Glorfie and Ada?"  
  
"No, at least it better not…"  
  
"Then, like Elladan and Ada?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Arwen was startled by her mother who had quivered slightly.  
  
"No, a male elf and a female elf."  
  
"Oh, like you and Ada."  
  
Celebrian smiled down at Arwen as she pulled her onto her lap. "Exactly. Now when these two elves, who love one another very much and have committed themselves to one another in marriage, are joined in body, a child grows in the female who is both a part of her and a part of the male. In time, the child is born of the female and the couple looks after the child and raises it and loves it."  
  
Arwen snuggled closer into her mother's arms. "Just like you and Ada love me!"  
  
Celebrian hugged her child tightly. "Yes, like your father and I love you."  
  
A long silence passed between mother and daughter until Arwen lifted her head and looked at her mother.  
  
"What do you mean are joined in body?" Celebrian smiled.  
  
"Save that question for a time when you are older."  
  
Hehe, inspirational credit goes to Nemis. That's all I gotta say. 


End file.
